


undead roommate for fun

by laepais



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Ghost Yamaguchi Tadashi, M/M, Tsukishima Is A Salty Bitch, ghost au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 23:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laepais/pseuds/laepais
Summary: "I know you make things move and shit and I’m not even that scared dude just please shut the fuck up and let me sleep.”tsukkiyama week day three: fantasy/supernatural





	undead roommate for fun

It’s been two weeks.

It’s been half a month since Tsukishima moved in. Apparently people should have a first night trial when buying an apartment unit. And this is the part where he’s regretting his life choices.

He wasn’t informed that a ghost is living in his unit.

That’s not a problem at all. He doesn’t get scared, in fact, he doesn’t care about those supernatural creatures. He’s had far more worse so ghosts and zombies doesn’t faze him at all.

The ghost doesn’t show their appearance, but shit happens when the night comes. The stove suddenly turns on, books are scattered in the morning, phantom footsteps, odd noises and other things that the ghost could do to keep him awake.

But now he’s got to do something.

Tsukishima would try to summon the ghost and talk to them. Knock some sense into them that he’s a living person that needs sleep and not some dead floating entity. And maybe, just maybe, kick out the ghost. 

His grip on the blanket tightened. The light radiating from his phone illuminated his face. He was just scrolling through from app to app, just to kill some time. Time seems to drop slower during the night. He felt that he’s been lying for some time but minutes have just passed. The hands on the clock turned to a quarter before midnight. 

Tsukishima figured to take the remaining minutes to have a short nap. The ghost would wake him up anyway. And so he closed his phone, gently placed it on his nightstand along with his glasses and pulled the blanket over his shoulders. His heavy eyes took him into dreamland in no time.

His nap just lasted for about thirty minutes. It was cut short by a loud clang from the kitchen. Pots and pans, now? Does the ghost want to follow him to the afterlife by not letting him rest?

Tsukishima sits up and rubs his groggy eyes. He blinked a few times before dragging his legs outside his room. “12:30” is read from the clock. His hands sluggishly reached the doorknob and drowsily walked to the kitchen.

Tsukishima’s eyes widened at the sight. Kitchen supplies of different shapes and sizes were scattered. The spatula is on the floor, his wooden spoons are messily placed on the countertop, the frying pan is on the sink, turned upside down. The longer he looked, the more agitated he becomes.

“Who the fuck did this? Show yourself.” he growls while arranging and fixing the kitchen. He was about to pick up a mixing bowl when a misty, translucent orb of gas-like substance came swirling in front of him. The temperature drops as it makes out a figure. And before you know it, someone is now standing in front of Tsukishima. “Ya called?” He said.

The ghost had medium long hair. Freckles spread on his face. He wore an oversized sweater that reached his thighs and swallowed his hands, with a pair of denim shorts. He is a few centimeters shorter than him, and he looks at him with half smile. Tsukishima squinted his eyes to take a good look at him. “Is that… is that mine?” he points to the sweater. The boy lets out a nervous laugh and scratched his hair. “What? Why would you think of that?”

“Shut up. I’ve been looking for that for days.”

“Fine. I just saw this when you were bringing your boxes here.”

“Okay, then. Let me make a deal. You can keep my sweater, but you have to leave.”

The ghost scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “Look, I lived here first buddy so this apartment unit is mine”

Tsukishima gives him a sharp exhale while he massaged his head. “You’re a fucking ghost. Aren’t you supposed to be just wandering around?”

“Hey! I have a name, y’know! I’m not just “a ghost”. I may be dead but I still used to be a person.”

“And your name is…?”

“Yamaguchi Tadashi.”

“Tsukishima Kei. Your name fucking sucks.” Tsukishima snickers.

“That’s not nice.” Yamaguchi’s eyebrows furrowed and he pouts. Tsukishima tsk’d and bends down to pick up the mixing bowl. Then he looks at the ghost with irritation. “You wanna know what’s nice? Making me stay up all night and messing up my place at the same time. I know you make things move and shit and I’m not even that scared dude just please shut the fuck up and let me sleep.” he snarled at Yamaguchi. His sleeping schedule has been a mess and now he’s talking to a ghost in the middle of the night so that makes him extra cranky. “I’m sorry…” the ghost mumbles to himself and looks down, as he played with the hem of the sweater.

The taller doesn’t reply. He sighed in defeat. “Look, let’s make an agreement. I’ll let you stay here. Butー” he puts emphasis on that word, “ーyou have to stop all this. You can bother me for all I fucking care, just let me fucking sleep at night for fuck’s sake.”

Yamaguchi’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

“Whatever. Now when I go back to my room, I should wake up in the morning, not in the middle of the night, and my things should be nice and clean. Go read a book if you’re bored, make sure to return when you’re done. Goodnight.” Tsukishima says lazily as he turned around and returned to his room. He went back where he was several minutes ago, blankets wrapped and dozing off.

-

The sun pierced through the glass windows and to Tsukishima’s face. He squeezed his eyes and turned to his right where the nightstand is beside him. With eyes still closed, he groped for his glasses. He looked at the time as soon as he opened them. What a miracle, he passed the night without interruption.

“Good morning! Did you sleep well?” He hears someone coming from the door. Tsukishima tilted his head to see someone standing on the door frame.

“So it wasn’t a dream or some kind of a miracle.” he sits up and his feet touches the cold floor.

“I hope you slept well!” Yamaguchi chirped and skipped to the living room.

Tsukishima made his way to the kitchen to cook breakfast. He isn’t a great cook, but eggs are fine with him. “So…” he hears Yamaguchi from the sofa. “It’s been a while since I had a roommate. It’s gonna be fun!” he squeals and jumps around. Tsukishima ignores and minded his own business. This is better than having him ruin his sleep schedule. Maybe a ghost as a roommate wouldn’t be bad.

“Yeah. Fun.” He mutters.

**Author's Note:**

> @dumbhashira on twitter


End file.
